Book Plots
Secret of the Sirens The Secret of the Sirens takes place in the southern regions of a fictional Great Britain in the seaside town of Hescombe. Here we meet (presumed) 11-year-old Connie Lionheart, who is left in care by her parents to her Aunt, Evelyn. The story is about how Connie discovers that she has a special power, to communicate with animals. Not conversationally, but able to get to know who they really are, and sense their actual being. She feels comfortable, and has a sense of belonging with them. But the story is also about mythical creatures, as she discovers that her aunt is part of a hidden society that protects them from discovery. Now the society is in danger. Kullervo, a powerful and evil force, is gathering an army of creatures who want to reclaim their place on earth, and not be hampered by humans. They want to eradicate humans and create a new world they can live in. Connie discovers that she has an amazing power, and she, together with her friends and the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures, have to try to save the creatures from the threat of exposure. The Gorgon's Gaze The Gorgon's Gaze takes place after the events in Secret of the Sirens, and follows the story of Connie and Col. Mallins Wood (really Merlin's Wood) is under danger, and it is home to the only gorgon left in the world. Connie might be able to help, but the problem is... she's been taken away by her great-aunt Godiva! Connie's parents have asked Godiva and her brother Hugh to stop their world travels to take Connie away from Evelyn and "wean her off of the Society." Thus, Connie is now living in the town of Chartmouth with Godiva and Hugh, where she's denied contact with any mythical creatures. Meanwhile, Col is introduced to the Gorgon, his mother's companion species. On his second visit, Col is taken over by a mysterious creature - one who appears to be a Pegasus, but doesn't feel like one. Col finds himself to be the property of Kullervo, the evil shapeshifter! Connie must go to save her friend, while remaining safe herself and not letting her great-aunt know she's gone. Mines of The Minotaur Connie is cast out of the Society after she summons several freak storms. She is really being possessed by Kullervo, but no one believes that she isn't just out of control and playing with her powers. She is being chased by her friends Col and Rat, who want to talk to her, and she goes inside an abandoned mine. There she meets a Minotaur, one who has been forgotten by the Society, and many other creatures cast out after they were hurt and broken. She learns many good lessons from him and he eventually becomes Sentinel, her guardian. Connie helps the creatures become whole again and she is allowed back into the Society The Chimera's Curse Connie is the world's last Universal and the only one who can communicate with everyone and everything; the only person who can keep peace and unity between humans and the mythical beings being destroyed by human hands. But, the evil shapeshifter Kullervo wants her power. He wants to destroy all humanity for wiping out the mythical creatures. During a scorching summer, Kullervo prepares for war. The serpent-like Chimera is only a small part of his deadly army. As the dangerous fire of Kullervo's hatred bursts into life, Connie and her best friend Col must stop him.